Couldn't Compare
by MiriFlower27
Summary: Ozai had always thought fire bending was superior to anything or anyone, but nothing could compare to her golden eyes. A drabble on how Ozai met Ursa. I might make this more than a one-shot so please tell me if you like it! Iroh's in there too. Urzai.


Just a little drabble I thought up about how Ozai and Ursa first met. I love Iroh! Favorite and Review if you like it! I've been thinking about making this a series of oneshots, but I'm not sure. So if you want more Urzai drabbles please tell me!

I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender, all rights go to their respecitve owners.

Couldn't Compare

Ozai was not happy. Not happy at all. Iroh had dragged him to his little celebration, saying it would benefit him to get out of the training room where Ozai spent all his time. Father had agreed, saying Ozai spent too much time practicing his bending and reading the political scrolls. Wasn't that what princes were supposed to do? Did Father expect him to serve tea and sweet talk the ladies? No, that was Iroh's job. The job of the favorite son.

But Iroh had dragged Ozai to the celebration all the same. "This will be good for you, brother. Who knows? Perhaps you'll find a lady friend," Iroh mused and Ozai shot his cheerful brother a look. He didn't need this, what he needed was to be perfecting his fire bending forms.

"I'm not good with women," Ozai stated.

"Oh it's easy!" Iroh mused. "Just go up to a girl and tell her she's beautiful."

The princes arrived at the celebration Iroh had made in one of the palace's ball rooms. Iroh was celebrating his victory and promotion to General. Ozai liked to think it was because Azulon picked favorites, but he hated knowing it was only because Iroh had deserved the promotion. There were at least a hundred people there, all of them young and beautiful. All nobles, all the same.

A swarm of ladies engulfed Iroh like fire engulfs a torch. Ozai thought of his brother on fire, but then pushed the image away. Those thoughts were unhealthy.

"Good luck brother!" Iroh called as the women carried him away. Ozai scowled.

Ozai wondered over to the buffet table. It was not surprising that there were at least fifty blends of tea. The other foods were little cakes and meats smothered in tangy and spicy sauces. Ozai sighed; he couldn't eat these fatty foods. He was in training and couldn't afford to put on as much weight as these foods would give him.

A women in a red dress came up to the table and tried to pour herself one of Iroh's famous blends, but the tea pot broke, spilling hot liquid all over the satin of her dress. She cried out, alarmed at the heat and a couple women walking by sniggered. Ozai was curious as to why the pot broke, perhaps the trick of some cruel prankster.

This was a woman, Ozai thought to himself. And she was vulnerable, this he could use to his advantage. Remembering Iroh's words of wisdom, Ozai walked over to the woman and said, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," she said icily, thinking he had been sarcastic and mocking her for the tea and ruined dress.

Ozai wanted to scowl at himself, why had he taken Iroh's advice?! It had failed him as his brother always did! Ozai saw the tea running down her pale legs and onto the floor where it formed a puddle where it was ruining the carpet. He looked around to call out for a servant to clean it up, but none were in sight. Ozai held back a snarl as he grabbed a napkin and went to clean it himself. Wretched servants, lazy imbeciles!

The woman stooped down and helped him brush the sweet liquid from the carpet. Once they had finished, they both looked up at the same time and their eyes met. Ozai noticed how close her face was to his, how soft her skin looked, and red her lips were, how her chestnut hair fell, but what Ozai noticed the most were her eyes. She had golden eyes, two little suns with light glinting off them.

"What's your name?" he growled, neither of them moved their bodies or their glances.

"Ursa," she answered.

"What noble family do you come from?" he asked; he had never seen her before.

"My family is technically not noble, but I come from a long line of powerful benders." This is when she moved from kneeling on the floor and Ozai got up as well, not wanting to talk to her on the tea soaked carpet.

"You're a bender then?" he asked as the two walked away from the buffet table. Ozai wondered if she had the same fascination in the power of fire as he did.

"Well, no. Not anymore," she said hastily, her golden eyes turning away.

"Why not?" Why would anyone ever not want to fire bend? It was the supreme element and an ecstasy of power!

"There was a terrible accident, and I lost the ability to bend," she answered sadly. "I loved it though, made me feel as if I was the sun itself."

Ozai led Ursa away from the noise of Iroh's party and into one of the smaller gardens in the fire nation palace. A rush of sympathy coursed through him, which was a very rare emotion for Ozai. Ozai couldn't imagine losing his bending; it was one of the few things that brought him joy. "That must have been awful for you."

"It was," she answered simply and her golden eyes glanced at the little pond under a tree at the other end of the garden. Ozai noticed and led her over to it. They sat beneath the tree in a comfortable silence. The only sound was the turtle-ducks snapping happily in the water. Ozai felt as if he should've said something, but didn't know what to say.

"I don't think I caught you name," Ursa said, her eyes glinting under the moon light.

Ozai mentally scolded himself for not introducing himself properly. "I'm Prince Ozai, son of Firelord Azulon."

Her eyebrows raised as surprise caught her. "You must be an amazing bender then."

The corners of Ozai's mouth turned upwards. He wanted to show her how truly incredible his power was, but without boasting. "Can I show you a technique I created?"

She nodded, her golden eyes flashing in interest.

Ozai cupped his right palm and called upon his inner fire. It flowed from his hand and he manipulated it until the flames turned blue, a soft aqua. The unusual color danced in Ursa's eyes and she grinned.

"It's beautiful," she said.

"Yes it is," Ozai said as he held the fire in his hand. His eyes darted from the flames up to her golden eyes. "But it could never compare to you."

Hope you liked it, just a little Urzai that I felt like writing. I've been feeling like writing a collection of drabbles that would follow them through the course of their relationship. So if you want me to write more Urzai oneshots just tell me in the reviews!

:)


End file.
